1. Field
The present disclosure relates to mid-turbine frames, such as in gas turbine engines.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, a mid-turbine frame of a gas turbine engine includes an inner case and a turbine seal support, for example a high-pressure turbine (HPT) seal support. The mid-turbine frame is generally disposed between two turbines, such as the HPT and the low pressure turbine (LPT). The inner case and HPT seal support are generally joined together with bolted flange joints, e.g. a bolt goes through the thickness of a flange of the HPT seal support and a flange of the inner case, joining them together. Care in assembly and regular maintenance can be required because each bolted flange joint may be a source of leakage.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for an improved mid-turbine frame. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.